Threads of a Different Color
by Lovely Belle
Summary: The Guild/Dr. Horrible Lives have been compared to tapestries since before time, and no matter how good the tapestry, or life looks, there's always a far less attractive underside. The underside of Cyd Sherman's tapestry was less attractive then most.
1. Prologue

So, this is kind of a sequel to _The Freeze Ray Chronicals, _but you don't really have to read that one to understand this story.

Anyways, I'm sure I'm not the only person who wanted to see a Dr. Horrible/The Guild Crossover.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Penny sat, clenching the armrest, of the sedan seat for dear life as the car swerved, narrowly missing it's on road companions.

She was going to die. That was it. This car trip was going to be the end of Penny Elisabet Cooper.

Of course, it wouldn't matter, only two people besides her knew she was still alive, three, that is, if Captain Hammer was really coming after her, and not just wreaking havoc on Billy's apartment.

It was a strange feeling, to know that no one would know you were dead, if you died. There probably wouldn't even be a little blurb about her in the community newspaper. Everyone thought she was dead anyways, thanks to the exploding death ray her best-guy-friend/almost-boyfriend had created.

The almost-boyfriend part came later of course, after he had saved her life with a freeze ray, and kept her in his apartment as part of a misguided attempt to protect her from one of the biggest super villains ever, Bad Horse. And now, after months of captivity, and a roller coaster of finding out that the man she;d fallen in love with was not one, but two people, she was on her way to meet someone she didn't know, in a city she'd never been to. Not only that, she was being transported by her ex room mate's best friend, who also happened to be a certified henchman.

Never, in a million years did Penny expect her life to end up like this. She never expected to be traveling across the state to be a part of, from what she could gather, some shoddy, second rate witness protection program.

Heck, a year ago, she didn't even think superheroes and super villains existed. She was just a nice, normal, charity worker. The closest she got to changing the world was a petition. Then she started dating a superhero, and her best friend was a wanna be villain, it was all too surreal.

Penny forgot how bright the sun was when it was glaring off the other cars. She squinted out the windshield, adjusting to the drastic change in scenery. She didn't think spending so much time inside would affect her so much. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a bit, she'd adjust better...

* * *

Let me know what you think!

~Belle


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry about the lame prologue chapter. I just kind of wanted to get all the information out of the way.

Here's the first chapter, which, in my opinion, is a lot better.

~Belle

* * *

Penny opened her eyes when the car jerked to a stop, nearly throwing her into the dashboard. She glared at Moist, who was still hanging on to the wheel. It took him a minute to notice her angry stare.

"Billy gave me the wrong address. Apparently our contact moved to some place called Grass Valley seven years ago." He informed her, furiously. Then he let out a string of profanities that shocked, and scared Penny, just a little bit. Even if he was evil, she never expected him to curse like that.

"Seven hours. He wants me to take you seven hours away." There was more cursing, before Moist hit the gas, pushing the car to a speed that made Penny grip the seat in terror. "Pass me the phone." Moist sounded more tired and annoyed then angry now, and Penny fumbled around the floor, looking for the phone he had tossed there earlier.

"Wait- No, no I'm not going to let you talk on the phone while you're driving fast enough to wrap us around a tree." She protested, survival instincts kicking in. She had to do something, because feeling this out of control was going to very quickly drive her insane.

"Penny, give me the damn phone." He growled, completely uncharacteristically, and Penny handed the sleek cellphone over before he became more distracted and actually did hit something. Moist dialed, then set the phone between the seats, much to Penny's utter confusion.

"I'm not stupid." He grumbled, and Penny noticed the little light of a bluetooth headset. "Doc hooked me up." He went silent as someone on the other end picked up.

Penny zoned out again, watching the blurred lines of the landscape as they sped by. It was almost like being in their own little bubble, where nothing could come in and hurt them. She had nothing to lose, she realized, and it was a strange feeling. Almost like she wasn't a person anymore. The Penny that worked in homeless shelters, and dated super heroes had died so long ago, but it was only really hitting her now.

"Penny?" Moist asked, sounding considerably less agitated. "What's your social?"

"342-00-6789" She answered without thinking. Usually, she wouldn't have been so comfortable giving it out, but this wasn't usual circumstances.

Moist spent a while longer on the phone, hours, days, Penny wasn't sure. Time ceased to mean anything when they were speeding along, and she was lost in her even faster moving thoughts. She barely noticed when the landscape changed from high rise buildings, to suburbs, to farmland. The flat, green fields were soothing to look at, the picture perfect opposite to the turmoil in Penny's mind.

The sun dipped below the horizon soon after they began their trip, Driving well into the night, only stopping once to fuel up, in a town that consisted of a shell and a general store. Penny wore a hat and sunglasses, though the dark made it nearly impossible to see what was going on, and stayed in the car while Moist went to pay.

When he returned, and they were comfortably settled on the freeway again, Penny realized that she desperately wanted to make conversation, to break the silence that had been their companion for the last few hours, but she wasn't sure if she could even make her voice work, let alone come out with a coherent thought. While they zoomed along the darkened highway, only the lonely yellow street lamps, and the headlights to guide their way, Penny's thoughts moved from herself to the mess they left at the apartment. She was shocked that Captain Hammer would go after Dr. Horrible, after what the news was calling one of the greatest falls from grace in history. She hadn't been there, but she had a feeling that an intense battle had taken place, a historic battle between good, and-

Well, Penny had a hard time thinking of Dr. Horrible as evil anymore.

"Moist?" She asked, her voice quiet from a mix of sleep and not being sure of what exactly she wanted to say.

"Yeah?" He asked, in a far better mood then before. More like the old Moist.

"Do you think Billy's gonna be okay?" She asked, sounding like a timid child. Moist paused, unsure how to word his answer.

"I think the Doc will be fine." Was what he settled on. Penny noticed how he changed the personality they spoke about.

"I hope he is." She said, yawning. Something about car rides always put her out.

"Go ahead and sleep Penny, I'll wake you up when we get there." But Penny had a hard time reaching sleep again, Moist's comment buzzed through her brain with a fury that could not be ignored. What did he even mean? Billy and Dr. Horrible were the same person, and it was Dr. Horrible who was fighting. Penny wanted to imagine that Billy would have no clue about what would happen, so at least part of him would remain untouched by the killings, but she knew it wouldn't work that way.

Penny heard Moist talking to someone on the phone, before she finally fell asleep.

The little green honda raced down the highway, a solitary little figure in the race against time and forces bigger then it's passengers could really comprehend.

Moist looked over at his sleeping companion, worried. He'd never met Herman personally, but his talents in forgery were legendary, and the Doc had known him for years. He had once hid a princess from assassins in her own country. The story made newspapers all over the country. But Penny didn't need that, all she needed was a fresh start, with a new name, in a safe setting, where she would no longer be pursued by inane heros, and the overly vengeful scum of the super-villain world. That was all Moist hoped for, for Billy's sake

* * *

Hope you like it! If you guys have any questions, or theories, feel free to ask away! Honestly, some of the best writing comes from challenging viewpoints.

So click that little button, and send me a message!

~Belle


	3. Chapter 2

Hey Guys! I hope you like this!

* * *

Have you ever had an experience where you blinked, and suddenly you were in another life?

Penny Cooper was having one of those moments right now. She woke up disoriented, parked in front of an apartment building she'd never seen before in a neighborhood she didn't recognize.

"Huh?" She murmured tiredly, looking around, confused.

"We're here, Penny." Moist said, reaching across and opening her door for her. "You're registered, just tell them you're the new tenant, Cyd. They'll let you in." Penny looked at him, scared, as she stepped out of the car.

"You're not coming?" She asked, edginess creeping into her voice, as she turned to look into the car.

"Penny," Moist started, wearing an expression likened to telling a child their pet died. "I can't go with you, I can't even be in town any longer without giving away your position, you have to go alone." Moist started the car up, and reached across to grab the door handle. "Be safe Penny." Was the last thing he said before closing the door, and driving off.

Penny felt sick to her stomach. She was completely alone now. There was nothing like watching your only friend in the world drive off and leave you unaccompanied. Anger, hurt, sadness and nausea were fighting for dominance in her stomach, and Penny found herself running into the lobby, if only to keep from collapsing in shock on the sidewalk.

She managed to make it to a dull beige couch in the lobby, and focused on taking in everything about the room to distract herself until she could think straight.

The whole room followed a beige and teal theme, like a bad motel 6. The walls were papered with brown, naturalistic, textured paper, and a blue chair rail ran the perimeter of the room. The same blue lined the coffee table, and colored the chair cushions.

"Excuse me?" The teenager at the counter asked, popping a piece of gum. She had to be only sixteen, Penny imagined, and she looked almost like one of the people that had followed Captain Hammer around, except, instead of wearing Captain Hammer paraphernalia, what she was wearing promoted some kind of video game. "Can I help you? This isn't a public park y'know." She said, in the bored tone only a jaded teenager could possess.

"Yes, actually, " Now was as good of a time as ever, Penny had no idea when (she wouldn't let herself think if) Moist, or better yet, Billy, was going to be able to come get her. "I'm the new tenant-" What was the name Moist had given her? It was so unconventional. "Cyd." She remembered, praying that her hesitation wouldn't prompt any further questioning.

"Oh, Cyd Sherman." The bottle blonde drawled, snapping her gum again. "You're in number four-seven-two." The girl grabbed a key, and walked out from behind the counter. "Follow me."

She was silent all the way up the three flights of stairs, but she seemed to remember something when she stuck the key in the lock.

"You're not running any sort of- illegal trade through here, are you?" The girl asked, borderline interested.

"Excuse me?" Penny asked, shocked and confused.

"You know, lewd behavior and all that. The guy I talked to earlier seemed unreasonably urgent in getting you in here." Penny shook her head, violently blushing.

"Okay, okay. Just policy. I'm not judging anyone." The door opened, and Penny walked into the darkened apartment hesitantly.

"Oh, if you need anything, I'm Sara. But try not to need anything, 'kay?" Sara tossed the keys onto the coffee table, and shut the door before Penny could answer. Not that she was going to. She was too busy thinking about the sarcastic comment one of her friends would have made, if they were there.

The apartment was nice. It was certainly bigger then any other apartment she had lived in. It came pre-furnished, with a couch, a coffee table, a book case and a tv. It was all in the same beige and blue color palette of the lobby, Penny discovered when she turned on the light. Down the hall, or what was a semblance of a hall, was a full bathroom, and at the other end was a bedroom almost swallowed by the queen sized bed that sat in the middle. Penny fell onto the bed, not minding the lack of sheets, or pillows, or even a mattress cover, though lord knows what the mattress had seen.

She didn't sleep for a while, but instead, chose to lay on the mattress, just letting everything hit her in waves.

It was seven p.m. when Penny finally had the strength to get up again, almost twelve hours after she had been abandoned. She shuffled back into the main room, and noticed a manilla envelope lying on the table. She picked it up, and flipped it over to look for any sign of an address or anything.

Scrawled across the front, in a handwriting that was obviously male, was a name. It took Penny a second to realize that it was _her_ name.

_Cyd Sherman_

She tore open the top, not having the patience to deal with the metal clasp, and dumped the stuffed envelope out on the table.

Document after document floated to the floor, some looking more official then others, along with a few cards, that clattered on the wood when they hit the table. Penny took a seat in one of the heavy dining room chairs, and started sorting through the pile. There were bank statements, insurance information, high school transcripts from a school she'd never heard of, and college transcripts of the same nature. A degree, like the one she'd left back in L.A. popped up, along with a drivers license, and a Social Security card.

Penny slowed down so she could read everything, intrigued by the detail that was put into the forging of these documents.

She knew they were forged, because although everything matched up with what she remembered, on every sheet of paper, where it should have said Penelope Elisabet Cooper, was filled in with Cyd Sherman.

* * *

So, let me know what you think! And if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story, I've discovered that I could use the help, more creatively then mechanically, but... If you're interested, send me a message!

~Belle


	4. Chapter 3

I want to thank Daniel Wesley Rydell for beta-ing this chapter, and saving me from some very embarrassing mistakes.

* * *

_ Penny Cooper,_

_ Undoubtedly, you are very confused at the moment. This is normal. _

_ The procedure you have been thrust into is very much like the government's witness protection program. However, your situation is much, much worse. Enclosed in this packet you will find-_

Penny skipped through that, having already seen the personal information included.

_ In your precarious position, there are a few rules you need to follow. No one in your situation has died if they followed the rules, and any reckless behavior will void your contract, and leave you bereft of our services. _

_ 1) No one can know who you are. From now on, everything you do, you do as Cyd Sherman._

_ 2) Keep minimal face to face, personal contact with those outside your complex. _

_ 3) Do not pursue any of your normal hobbies. _

_ 4) Use the internet and social sites sparingly. _

_ 5) Do not, under any circumstances, let anyone into your apartment. _

_ 6) You will be given a small stipend in addition to your rent, arrangements may be made in the future regarding actual employment._

_ 7) Stay away from large crowds._

_ 8) Stay away from dark, secluded areas in the city._

_ 9) Do not answer the phone._

_ 10) If you have any questions, or concerns, please call-_

Penny threw the letter down in disgust. These so called rules were ridiculous. Did who ever was in charge really expect her to live like a hermit indefinitely? Penny shook her head in disbelief before picking up the other obnoxiously large packet and flipping it open.

_The Life Of Cyd Sherman_

_24 years of key memories and experiences._

Penny, er, Cyd, as she figured she should start calling herself by her new name as to avoid confusion later on, threw the book at the wall before walking to the couch, picking up a pillow and burying her face in it, letting out a long, loud scream of frustration. When Cyd dropped the pillow, she was absolutely fuming.

She was angry with Billy for getting her in this situation, and with the Doc for shooting her. She was angry at Moist for abandoning her seven hours away from everyone who knew her, without even trying to explain what she was going to have to go through.

She was even angry at Captain Hammer. If he hadn't persuaded her to be his girlfriend, she wouldn't have been shot at the ceremony for the opening of the homeless shelter.

Last of all, she hated Herman Holden, the man responsible for the insane amounts of papers she had to read, the asinine amount of rules she was supposed to follow, and the general suckishness her life was going to dwindle to all in the efforts of 'keeping her safe'. How was she supposed to survive? She was really beginning to regret not staying in L.A. and taking on the ELE and the Heroes Guild herself. To die would be far better then to live like a trapped rat in a foreign cage. Even those days when she feared for her life, when she thought Dr. Horrible was going to kill her, were better then this.

The big shock was that they had the audacity to tell her to stop doing what she loved. Granted, you can't help the homeless much when you're stuck in an apartment, but just the fact that she was asked to kind of really pissed her off.

But the question of 'what to do now?' kept coming up. Penny was an active person, not always physically, but mentally too. She needed something to occupy her time, it was a problem she'd always had.

Back at Billy's she'd spend her days cleaning his apartment and cooking, because he was just a whirlwind moving through the house. But here, the furniture provided -ugly as it was- was clean. And Cyd wasn't in the mood to eat.

It was only the first day and she was bored out of her mind. How was she going to endure days, let alone months of this kind of lifestyle? Cyd couldn't help but want to give up then and there. It's not like she had anyone left that cared about her. Hell, everyone already thought she was dead anyways.

'_Get ahold of yourself!' _The part of her that was still somewhat sane shouted. '_Billy cares!' _Cyd stopped and thought about that. If Billy managed to survive, he would come looking for her, and it wouldn't be fair to make him come after her, only to find that she was dead. She owed him more then that. Especially after all he had done for her. That was the only way she would be able to end everything comfortably.

God, she couldn't even believe she was trying to plan this out. Never in a million years did she think she'd contemplate suicide as an answer. She always thought the people who did try it were just overdramatic, or simply wanted the attention. Now she knew how wrong she was.

Cyd straightened up the couch pillows, then headed into the bedroom to make up the bed. She'd have to sleep in it sometime.

When she was pulling the obnoxious teal sheets out of the closet, she felt a hard, sturdy case on the shelf. A little dart of adrenaline shot through her at the thought of finding a mysterious case. With a little finageling, and a lot of effort, she managed to pull the case down. Cyd opened it to find a beautiful, polished violin. She didn't know how anyone would manage to leave something like that after they'd moved out, but a quick inspection of both the instrument and the case provided no information on it's previous owner.

Cyd set the case down on the floor of her tiny closet, and closed the door. So there was something to do, although learning violin was not too high up on her list.

Penny walked back into the main room, and picked up the book off the floor. She wasn't ready to sleep yet, and maybe the life's story of this person she was supposed to be was actually interesting. Who could tell...

* * *

Let me know what you think, guesses about Cyd/Penny's future, the like. You know... Review


	5. Chapter 4

Cyd picked her head up off the packet and stretched stiffly. She must have fallen asleep on the couch while she was reading up on herself, or rather, who she was supposed to be. She'd been studying the packet for a week, but had only made it a third of the way through her 'life.' It was difficult, memorizing another lifetime, especially since she was supposed to be able to freely recall memories that ranged from back when she was two years old to present day, made up memories. She'd started making note cards for the events, to help her remember. Although, looking down at one of the first cards, she didn't think she'd ever need to know that she had a white vanilla cake made by her great-aunt Janice. Nobody she knew remembered what kind of cake they had at their second birthday party; most people she knew didn't even remember their second birthday party.

Cyd put down the cards and got up from the couch, tired and bored of being bored. She'd been there a week and four days, and she was dealing with heroes and villains of the _super_ variety. It should _not_ take them this long to send someone. Maybe it was just that she still couldn't really believe it had happened, and it was harder to grasp when she was trapped, unable to see the world going by and moving along. She couldn't even get a newspaper, and she hadn't dared to turn on the television yet. Words were detached. Words could mean anything, but the news on the TV, with its vivid sounds and images... Penny couldn't bear to see the broken body of someone she loved, or even had loved, and the fragile shell of Cyd Sherman would be fractured beyond repair by that kind of emotional trauma. So, the TV sat where it had always been, gathering a layer of dust. Cyd hefted a pillow at the set in childish annoyance, almost feeling that it was mocking her with its withheld information.

Penny wondered, not for the first time, why Billy had even bothered to send her away. She'd honestly rather die than live without him. Not only for romantic reasons, either. If he were dead, it would mean she was completely and utterly alone in the world. She would be a ghost, not quite dead but simply moving, unseen, through life until she would die again, alone.

She found the whole thing stupid and moronic.

Cyd stood, and made the trek into her bedroom. Forty seven steps. She had counted. Cyd knew the distance from any two points in the apartment by now, because counting her steps whenever she went somewhere quieted the screaming insecurities in her head. She pulled the violin case out of the closet, its black finish already showing slight signs of wear. She popped the latches on the side of the case, taking time to meticulously undo each golden clasp. She did everything slowly and meticulously now. When you had all the time in the world, you stopped rushing. It was just a habit.

Cyd pulled the glossy instrument from its-velvet lined bed and positioned it under her chin. After hours and hours of uninstructed practice, she was able to make something that sounded like notes - not _music_, per se, but notes.

_ Cyd wiped the tears off her cheeks, and picked up the violin fate had gifted her with. She knew, kind of, how the thing was supposed to be positioned, so she propped it up under her chin, where it seemed to fit quite comfortably._

_The bow was another issue altogether. She held it backwards at first before realizing there was a grip at the other end. She turned the bow around, and ran it across the strings, before dropping it in surprise._

_Instead of music, the sound that came out was a cross between a loudly-vibrating phone, a cat giving birth, and crunching metal. Not exactly what she had expected._

_Then came the banging. Cyd didn't know anything about the people that lived below her, but they seemed to hate the noise, and had no problems letting her know._

Cyd was much better at the violin now…at least, she thought she was. The banging would still start up whenever she picked up the instrument, but they were ever so slightly less annoyed and insistent.

Cyd moved through scales as best as she could, oblivious to the muffled thumping coming from her floor. Then the thumping turned into knocking, and became so loud Cyd couldn't possibly ignore it anymore.

Cyd set the violin down on the bedcover, next to its case, and ran to the front door. Fifty steps. She looked through the peep hole, as she assumed the people in charge of her wanted her to, and she unlocked the door and pulled it open when she recognized the girl from downstairs. What was her name again? Sara, that was it.

"Hey Cyd. Got a package here for you," she said, struggling with the giant brown box.

"Come in, come in," Cyd urged, ushering the teen in before she dropped whatever-the-hell was in the box. "Just, um, set it there," Cyd suggested, pointing to the dining room table.

Sara dropped the box on the table, and let out a sigh as Cyd winced at the thud.

"Well, that's it," Sara said, brushing her palms off on her dark jeans.

"Hey, Sara?" Cyd asked, jumpy. It was her first human contact since she'd moved here, and she'd be a fool to pass it up.

"Do you want a drink, or something? Non-alcoholic, of course. I mean, you're working, but maybe some tea, or something?" she babbled on stupidly, but Sara shook her head.

"I gotta get back down there, Cyd. Maybe some other time." They both knew there wouldn't be another time. The door shut behind her, and Cyd stared forlornly at the mysterious box on her table. What could possibly be in it? Her kitchen was fully functional, and she already had a TV. She was contemplating buying new interior décor online, but she hadn't actually made any purchases yet, because she didn't own a computer.

The box scared her a little bit. What if it was from the E.L.E. - would they do something like that?

Cyd took a peek at the label and sighed; it was from Herman Holdan, so she figured it was safe.

Cyd picked up a kitchen knife from the counter, and started to peel back the industrial tape. She prayed that what ever was in the box would alleviate some of her boredom, or give her some clue as to when she would be let out.

'Well, Cyd,' she thought, 'there's only one way to find out.'

* * *

Ha, no excuses except for a hell of a case of writers block. For those of you still with me, thank you very much for your patience. Hope you're not disappointed.

~Belle


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! There's an authors note at the bottom I'd really, really really like you to read!**

* * *

The shiny new, nearly-obsolete computer sat on Cyds desk, untouched, for the longest time. Cyd told herself it was because she needed to finish her life's story. In reality, the computer scared her. Why was it there? Who sent it? She had a nightmare the first night it was there. A surreal and twisted nightmare that involved the computer exploding into various illegal substances, the police finding her guilty of some crime pertaining to it, and putting her to death.

So the computer sat, hulking like a knocked out gnome on her desk, it's only purpose, to scare her at four in the morning. A layer of dust practically two and a half months thick coated the dark plastic surface.

But today was the day. Cyd was going to use the computer. It had been two and a half months since she'd received it, and the police hadn't come to her door yet. She blew across the top of the computer, to clear the dust the way people did in movies, and on children's t.v, and immediately regretted it. The dust swirled into the air, looking like glitter, before settling its self all over her and the desktop. Cyd fought the urge to go get cleaner and a paper towel, knowing she was just looking for excuses not to turn it on now. After a lot of inner dialogue, and taking advantage of a fleeting moment of courage, Cyd jammed her thumb down on the power button.

Almost immediately, the computer fan whirred to life. The screen lit up, taking her to an entry page for what looked like a medieval times game.

Cyd hit every combination on the keyboard, trying to close the screen, before giving up and entering her name into the first field. This led to half an hour of answering personality questions, at least, Cyd felt that they were judging her on her personality, why else would they have so many outfit choices?

Finally, Cyd was finished, her avatar walking the line of 'Cyd' and 'Significantly Hotter version of Cyd.' She was pretty happy with the overall feel of her avatar, to say the least, until she had to come up with a name. Obviously she couldn't use the name she'd been using since she was thirteen 'shinycopperPenny'. Cyd was at a loss. What did people name these things? It wasn't really like an email address, this was a name people would know her by. It also couldn't be anything actually related to her. She didn't know if she was breaking the rules by doing this, but she wanted to be as close to the guidelines as she could. She thought about it some more as she made lunch for the first time in days, and as she took a shower. Finally the name hit her, it was anonymous enough, without seeming wussy, at least, in her opinion. She was going to be CodeX, the mage with naturally wavy hair.

She was only a few minutes into the game when a message popped up on an electronic, aged scroll, blocking her entire game screen.

_ Salutations Cyd Sherman (Penny Cooper), _The message started.

_ I am Vork. You don't know me yet, but I am the head of your case. I must insist on you joining the local guild, The Knights of Good, so I may monitor your adjustment process. _

And that was it. Cyd stared at the screen, trying to absorb the meaning of the message before her. It was dated two days after she received the computer, and Cyd didn't know how that was even possible. She would have deleted the message off the bat, brushing it off as a spam recruiter message, were it not for the use of her real name. Nobody knew her a Penny Cooper. Penny Cooper had been dead for almost a year now. So she clicked accept, and became a part of the Knights of Good.

* * *

Cyd found life in-game to be freer and more eventful then what she had been living, and before she knew it, almost six months had passed. She had friends, granted one of them was a government official, and the other was a nursing mother of two, but they were people, and that was something Cyd desperately needed.

She wound up playing the game more then she did anything else. Her apartment slowly fell to shambles, at least, her room and the bathroom did. She wasn't really sure what the kitchen and main room looked like. Heck, she could barely remember the color of the couch now. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. Cyd paused. Maybe this was a bad thing? It had been a week, and she already knew the game inside and out. There wasn't a limit to how long you could play, and she had taken full advantage of that.

"Codex, you're running in circles, log off and get some sleep." The commanding voice of their leader, a.k.a Vork blared through Cyd's headset, cutting through her sleep deprived haze.

"Fine, fine. You'll be okay with out me?" She asked, trying to find a way to stay online.

"You just ran into a lake." Cyd sighed, conceding, and logged off. She took her time getting into bed, making sure everything was as conducive to sleep as possible.

Four hours later, she was watching the sun rise, for the third night in a row. Cyd didn't know whether to laugh, or be worried. She shrugged it off, choosing to log back into the game.

"Sleep well Cyd?" Clara asked, as soon as the level had loaded.

"Not at all. I was up all night, again." Cyd said, her words sounding slurred.

"Oh, that's not healthy." Clara sighed, going back to the game.

"Codex, maybe you should get help?" Vork suggested. "I'll send you the number of a therapist I used to see, she works through the phone." Cyd rolled her eyes, glad that neither of her companions could see it.

"Fine. I'll try it." The number popped up in a private message, and Cyd dialed it, before logging out of the game. Again.

Cyd's gaming time decreased, minimally, after she started talking to the therapist. She started sleeping again, and the new, alert Cyd, became on of the most valuable members. Well, the most valuable out of the three of them. Vork was working on fixing that, but he hadn't had very much luck. He was bizarrely picky, shutting down every suggestion Cyd and Clara had offered.

* * *

After months of hopeless searching, Cyd and Clara were surprised to hear that Vork had found someone else. Sure enough, though, there was a warlock running around their group now.

"Hey." Cyd greeted, trying to make a good impression on this person that would be with them indefinitely. Why hadn't Vork warned them? This was a huge decision, and he had made it on his own. Sure he was the guild leader, and should have the last say, but shouldn't the rest of the members have at least a warning?

It seemed like Clara agreed, at least, if her overdramatic reaction meant anything. Reading Clara was still a little tricky for Cyd.

"Hey. Hey! This isn't all dudes! This is awesome! Co-ed'd." Did he really put another D on the end of Co-ed? Cyd was a bit taken back. But they all had their own quirks, goodness knows she was neurotic enough for all of them.

"Yup! Welcome to the group!"

* * *

Okay, so, as much as I like this story, I**'m running out of things to write about without delving into the actual web show**. Going into the show it's self isn't a problem, but I feel like it would skip a lot of time.

This is where **I need your help**.** If you have something you want to see in this story** (be it a past event Cyd mentions in the show, or something you thought of yourself) **send them in.** All ideas will be credited to the contributers, and... yeah.

**If you want me to skip to the first episode of the series, you can say that too**. I just really don't want this story to die. It doesn't look that way, but I've hit that spot where I don't really know enough about what I'm writing to make it easy. I've never played WOW, and the closest I got to an MMORPG is Neopets, forever ago. And that's so far gone it doesn't count.

Thanks in advance!

Belle


	7. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! So, the most requested event was Cyd's gay ex-boyfriend, and the only way I could think of working it in is to give you a little peek into her 'biography.'

BTW, I don't own any of this.

* * *

_ Cyd Sherman: A Biography_

_ Chapter 7: Matthew Cho_

_ I walked into advanced orchestra on the first day of class, terrified out of my wits. It was the first day of my freshman year, and I was the only one in the class that was an underclassman. Ugh, sometimes being a violin prodigy is so difficult. _

_ I knew how this worked. It would be the same as every other orchestra I've joined since the third grade. I'd be treated like a kid for a little while, then everyone would ignore me. It never had been an experience I enjoyed, but playing the violin was important to me, so I guess that's why I kept on doing these things._

_ "Hey red." I looked up, startled. I didn't expect anyone to talk to me now, not before class had even started. _

_ His name was Matthew Cho, and he was the first chair oboe player in the orchestra. He also played bass in a band, and for some reason decided hanging out with me was the best way to spend his time. I was surprised that someone like him would want to be associated with someone like me._

_ I was even more surprised when he asked me out. I mean, I liked him, definitely, but he was a senior, and I was a freshman. Stuff like this didn't normally happen. _

_ Of course, the fairy tale was too good to be true. Within the month, Matt had made me the composer and lyricist for his band. At first I didn't mind, I mean, it was something I could do, and I really liked the extra time I got to spend with Matt. _

_ I mean, he let me sit in on the band practices, and he didn't kick my out of the band meetings anymore. I guess I was so in love with him, I didn't really care. I was barely sixteen at the time, so it seemed perfect. _

_ I didn't even think twice when he cancelled our anniversary dinner because I hadn't finished the songs he wanted, or that he was going out with other girls while I wrote. He was networking, and the band was really that important to him. _

_ "Matt, I finished-" I gasped, almost dropping the stack of sheet music in shock. The scene before me was devastating, I could feel my stomach drop to my feet, and my face was probably redder then a tomato. I guess it was a little reassuring to know that when he had been seen with all those girls, he actually wasn't cheating on me. _

_ No, he couldn't have been, because this very minute, right before my eyes, Matt was kissing the new guitar player. _

_ I opened my mouth to say something, but no words seemed to suit the situation. I couldn't believe I didn't see this coming. Of course he was going to leave me. I was just the dorky violinist in his orchestra class. He was going to college soon, he didn't want to be tied down to some dweeby little girl back home. _

_ It made perfect sense. _

_ I dropped the music in the hall outside his room, before running out of his house, and through the streets to my own house finally slamming the door to my room and throwing myself on the bed. _

_ I was embarrassed to admit it, but Matt was my first boyfriend, heck, he was my first kiss. It was heartbreaking to think that I had turned him gay. It had to have been me. He'd dated other girls before, so that was the only logical conclusion. _

_ I'd never felt so alone before. There was absolutely no one I could talk to, my mother was gone, my dad was gay as well, so he wouldn't understand. _

Cyd closed the book, she couldn't believe the drama these people had whipped up for her life. It wasn't like most people had a secretly gay boyfriend, so why her? And how terrible for it to be her first boyfriend too, if it had actually happened to her, her trust in humanity would be shaken to it's very core. She probably would have never dated again. Heck, she knew when she'd show up at Captain Hammer's house unannounced during the (very brief) time they were together, she always felt a little hurt when she opened the door to find him kicking out a girl from his fan club. So to be cheated on with another guy... She just couldn't imagine.

But she had to. If she was going to do this right, she had to imagine what it would feel like to walk in on her first boyfriend ever, kissing another guy. Cyd shook her head, laughing at her 'history.' She couldn't help it, it was absurd!

Cyd put the book on her night stand, where it had 'lived' since she moved in, and pulled her violin out of the closet. But as she picked up the instrument, an incredible wave of sadness washed over her. For some reason, picking up the violin made her think of her fake ex boyfriend, and she was crippled by a very real heartache. She didn't know why, and even reminding herself he was fake didn't help. She felt like she was going through a break up, and there was nothing she could do about it. The violin fell from her hands, luckily it landed on the bed, and didn't have too far to go. Cyd fell down next to it, her head filled with images of past boyfriends, filing past like a torturous slideshow, no sooner did she recognize one then his face was replaced by the next. She thought it was over, when she saw the perfectly sculpted hair, and egotistical smirk of Captain Hammer, but her subconscious wasn't done yet. Hammer disappeared, and in his place, surprisingly enough, was the cold, goggled face of one Dr. Horrible.

What surprised Cyd even more was that the memory of her captor, and later, best friend was what brought on the body-wracking sobs that lasted her the entire night.

* * *

Okay, so I've been really, really busy lately. I know a lot of people say that (myself included) but I'm serious this time. The past two weeks, I was working ten hour days, and then it was my birthday, and things got kind of crazy.

But I'm not giving up on this story, I promise!

To everyone who offered up help on what goes on in those videogames, Thank you so much. I'll be getting in touch with you when I need you, and you'll be credited (so be sure you know your stuff! I'm kidding, I'm kidding.)

**ALSO **Thehorriblealchemist, darling reader that they are, made a fan video for this very story! You should all check it out! I love fan-creations, and they did a spectacular job on this video.

youtube. com /watch?v=-n92d4VJRc8 (just no spaces)

**YET ANOTHER NOTE **If anyone's into Anime, I just finished watching the Ouran High School Host Club, it's absolutely adorable, almost made me cry, and hulu has the dubbed version. I think you should go check it out, because I might just start posting some drabbles for that category as well, and you all want to read what I write, right?

xoxo

Belle :)


	8. Chapter 7

Hey Guys! So sorry you had to endure a month of getting those 'new story/chapter' alerts, and them not being for this story.

We're coming up on the end soon, sad to say, but i just can't really find anything more to write about. As it stands, **this chapter skips ahead to where we are now in season four**. No real need to watch the guild (though you totally should) to understand this.

Thank you all for being so patient!

* * *

'I'm going to talk to my web cam.' The idea still kind of freaked her out, she was, essentially, going to have a conversation with herself, for however long she chose to talk.

Wasn't it kind of creepy? She was actually that much of a hermit that she was resorting to her computer for company. Not even the internet, but the hunk of metal, wheezing computer its self.

Three years. That's how long it had been since she'd been Penny. Since she'd had a normal life. Since she'd had real friends, that shared more then just an interest in computer games, an interest she'd never really held in the first place.

She was in hiding again, though she hadn't been relocated yet.

_

* * *

"Hey Codex!" Zaboo called out over the vast expanse of the internet. "Do you have a twin sister or something?" Cyd wracked her brain, mentally flipping through her history to see if there was any mention of siblings, and thankful that no one was over to see her think _that_ hard. _

_ "No, Zaboo, I don't." She answered confidently._

_ "Oh, well, check this out. Some chick named Penny got nailed in L.A. and she looks just like you."Cyd could feel her mouth go dry, and her heart stop as a link to the L.A. times popped up on her screen. She didn't need to click on it to know what it said, they all said the same thing._

_ "It's the fourth anniversary of her death, or something, today." She didn't know what to do. It wouldn't take long for Zaboo to find information that proved her to be Penny, no matter how well whatever secret service she was in had hidden it._

_ "Guys, Codex has some bad news." Good, Vork could handle this. It was his job anyways, keeping her safe and hidden from the ELE. _

_ "She's moving to Africa this month." The indignant cries of her guild mates blasted out of the computer speakers. _

_ "Well, nothing's final yet Vork." Cyd said, trying to find some sort of buffer. Africa was a little too far to comfortably travel, and she had the feeling that if she left the country, she'd be off anyone's radar forever. _

_ "Oh no! We need a going away party for Codex!" Clara cried, as usual making everyone wince and pull away from their headsets._

_ "No, Clara, really. We don't need a party." It took her long enough to clean up from their first (and last) impromptu party, letting Clara plan something was the stuff of nightmares. _

_ "Wait, you're leaving cheezybeards too, right?" Bladezzs' question drowned out the over enthusiastic shouts of agreement, and Cyd just pretended she didn't hear them._

_ "Yes Bladezz." She replied, knowing he'd use that to his advantage, and try to get promoted to her position. It kind of bugged her, like he was pushing her out a door she hadn't even opened yet. _

* * *

That was three weeks ago. She'd had to go inactive on the game, playing solo whenever she actually managed to play. After going offline, the game was not nearly as fun, or interesting. It took far to long to upgrade, and unlock the new sections on her own.

She had been going crazy with nothing to do. There were only so many hours she could spend playing violin, and obsessively cleaning her already immaculate apartment.

She'd been keeping a video diary since day one, auto saving it onto a locked, private, password protected blog. It was practically invisible to both the common and uncommon internet search techniques, coded in such a way that the FBI themselves would have a difficult time getting in to see the content of her video recordings.

* * *

Of course, the wiring of the internet was completely unprepared for the genius mind of Dr. Horrible. The Search Engine was a tool he had come up with to find her. The first of what he hoped would be very few, in an easy sort of mission.

It had been three years to the day since he'd sent her off with Moist to be hidden from the rest of the world. He didn't know where she was, Moist didn't know where she was, and neither of them had had time to work on finding her until now.

After all the paperwork, and hoops he'd had to jump through when the ELE found out he'd killed not only two of the registered members of the Hero's guild, but two of the members of the League as well, the Doc swore he'd never kill again. The paperwork for another death would probably kill him.

He tried out all sorts of terms in this new search engine, beginning with 'Penny Cooper' and ending with 'Missing redhead Witness Protection.'

Only one site of interest had shown up, and it was under the name Cyd Sherman. How it came up with the terms 'Captain Hammer Homeless Shelter Volunteering,' he had no idea. There were still a few bugs to work out, but he decided to check out this website first.

There was password after password that the Doc had to figure out before he could even make it to the main page of the very simply done webpage.

It was a white background, with black, twelve point, times new roman font and a headline displaying the name Cyd Sherman. There was a list of videos underneath.

The girl on the screen was not Cyd Sherman, not as far as he knew. No, her hair was straighter, and she was paler then when he last saw her, if that was even possible. But there was no mistaking her. This was Penny Cooper's video blog.

There were nearly forty videos on the page. He decided to take the plunge, and clicked on the first video listed.

"So, it's um, Friday night," Penny said to the computer, though she seemed to have a hard time focusing directly into the lens.

"And I'm still jobless, yay. I haven't left the house in a week, my therapist... uh... b-broke up with me, oh yeah." Even if Penny wasn't sarcastic, that sounded sarcastic. She wasn't happy about whatever she was going to say.

"There's, there's a gnome-warlock in my living room, sleeping on my couch." Then she made a duck face, and The Doc almost cried tears of joy.

She was okay, and he'd be able to find her before the week was out.

* * *

So, the ball is actually rolling. I'm sure you freeze ray fans are happy to have a definitive answer to who won that last battle (though you have no idea how tempting it was to make the winner Captain Hammer... I might just do a one shot on that later...)

I don't know if you guys know, but I have a formspring account set up for questions specifically from people who read my stories. You can ask me anything, and I guarantee you'll get a well though out, or entertaining answer (or both, if you're lucky.)

(I'm really just kind of whoring myself out, because I like hearing from you guys.)

formspring .me/ 365Stories

Any interesting questions will be posted here, and who knows, there may be some sort of prize involved...

Or, you know, drop me a review. I'll answer all those too.

:)

Belle


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 10

The trio in apartment thirty seven stopped yelling for a moment, the knock on the door, which was most likely a neighbor coming over to tell them they were too loud, bringing them back to a semblance of reality.

"Get that." Fawks ordered, looking down at Zaboo. Cyd rolled her eyes at the staring match that ensued. They were children. Why did she only manage to attract children. Zaboo, Fawks, Captain Hammer.

"What was that?" Fawks asked, winning the staring contest, and turning back to Cyd.

"What was what?" Cyd asked, starting to lose her cool again, and wondering if locking herself in her bedroom was a possibility at this point in the game.

"You called me Captain Hammer." Fawks smirked. Cyd didn't see what was so great about that, it wasn't like Captain Hammer had been on the circuits anymore. What was up with that anyways?

"I most certainly did not." Cyd cursed herself for letting something like that slip out.

"Then who were you calling Captain Hammer?" Of course he wouldn't let her off the hook for that. That would make things too easy.

"No one." Was Fawks strong enough to break down her door? Cyd wondered if he had the inclination. Escaping would be very convenient right about now.

"Codex. There's some kind of scary guys at your door. They're asking for Penny." Cyd's heart began beating so hard she thought it would fly out of her chest.

"Th-they were asking for money?" She asked, trying to get a different answer then the one her mind had raced to.

"No." Zaboo looked at her like she was slow. "They asked, 'Is Penny home'." Quote'd was tacked on as an after thought. "You should go check it out."

It was ten steps to the door. Cyd was able to manage the first five, stepping into the front room of her apartment, before she couldn't go any farther. She stared, frozen at the men in the doorway, not knowing wether to laugh, or cry, wether to run towards them, or away.

She didn't have to make the choice. As soon as she had stepped into the room, Billy was striding across it, towards her. As he got closer, Cyd got a good look at him.

He looked haggard, and she knew immediately that he wasn't getting enough sleep. The air about him was defeated, and Cyd had a hard time believing this was the man that had so coldly tried to kill her boyfriend.

"Penny!" His excitement was heartbreaking. Cyd wished she could melt into the ground. On the list of things she wished would never happen, having her old life show up in the middle of her second break up with Fawks was at the top, and she was still wearing the stupid green face mask.

She stepped back into the hallway, into Fawks, before Billy could reach her. His face fell, and Cyd wanted to cry. But what was she supposed to do?

"I'll protect you." Was hissed, sarcastically, into her ear. She pushed herself away, and looked for an escape route. The door to her room was blocked by Zaboo, so her last option was racing into the bathroom, and locking the door behind her.

She knew she was in a one-on-one battle with the universe, and if it had any sympathy for her, she would have died that day in the homeless shelter.

"Penny. We're here to collect you. It's safe to come back now." Billy's voice came through the door, full of hope and confusion. Poor confused Billy. ]

Poor confused Penny.

She couldn't respond. It was like a nightmare, she wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak. She just sat there, the cool, tile soothing against her back. It was times like these that she wished she could just forget everything.

The rumble of male voices outside the door was comforting, the way hearing cars is comforting. They helped her feel less lonesome, though she honestly couldn't bear seeing any of them now.

Soon, though, the voices faded from the hall way, and moved out of ear shot.

Cyd got up off the floor, and looked at herself in the medicine cabinet mirror. She was a mess too.

Well, she could start by scrubbing off the face mask, and getting rid of the embarrassingly unflattering green shade. Applying makeup seemed like a good idea too. It would take her mind off what was happening just beyond her flimsy door, and maybe, if she could focus on something else, she'd be able to calm down enough to sort herself out.

"So, Gentleman." Fawks began, ushering the intruders away from the bathroom door. "Mind telling us why you're here?" Zaboo's face fairly lit up at being included in Fawks' statement.

"You don't need to know." Billy blew him off. Despite the personalities, Billy was actually the bigger of the two.

"Actually, I do. The girl you just emotionally assaulted happens to be my girlfriend." Zaboo began to protest, Cyd had dumped him days ago, but he was silenced with a sharp elbow jab to the ribs.

"Is that so?" Billy asked, feeling the mini freeze ray pressing against his leg, burning to be used. He ignored the urge though, it was enough that he'd already destroyed on of Penny's boyfriends. He didn't need another black mark on his record.

The scene was almost like a western showdown, the challengers and their seconds standing in terse anticipation, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

"I'm going to ask you again." Fawks warned, and for a minute, Billy saw Captain Hammer in his place. He blinked to clear the image, and the shorter, overzealous man came back into view. But the eyes were still the same cold, brown, heartless eyes.

"What business do you have with my girlfriend?"


	10. Chapter 9

Okay, so, this is the end. For real.

I want to thank everyone who took the time to read and review this story. Especially those of you who've stayed with me since The beginning of _The Freeze Ray Chronicles_. It certainly has been an adventure.

It's hard to imagine that all this came from one little three shot I wrote on a whim...

It's been fun, but now it's time to close the door on this Dr. Horrible-verse.

I hope you enjoy the last chapter of_ Threads of a Different Color.

* * *

_

While Billy had Fawks and Zaboo sufficiently trapped in a one sided storytelling of his relationship with Penny, Moist moved out of the living room and down the hall towards the locked door of the bathroom.

"Penny?" He asked through the door, keeping his voice down as not to rouse suspicion from the trio in the other room.

"Moist?" She sounded pitiful, so broken and confused, so unlike the Penny he'd known.

"Yeah, can I come in?" He asked, praying for a miracle.

The lock clicked, and the door swung open a hair. Moist took this as an invitation, and he crept inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Penny, who looked more like Penny now, and less like a shell of her former self, asked.

"Like Billy said, we're here to take you home." Moist said, shifting awkwardly in the small space.

"What if this is my home now?" Penny was beyond confused, or sad, she was distraught. Moist wanted to hung her, to tell her that they would make it right, to do something, but he knew that Penny wouldn't appreciate the soggy gesture as much as he hoped.

"Try telling that to Billy, he's so hopped up on adrenaline now I was surprised he didn't actually attack you when we walked in the door." Moist laughed, trying to break the somber mood with a joke.

"He gets like that, doesn't he?" Penny smirked. _She could feel the buttons of his lab coat digging in through her sweater. Then, he was kissing her, and Penny couldn't think. She didn't care that his goggles were digging into her forehead, or that the rubber gloves he was wearing would be hopelessly difficult to get out of her hair. For a moment, she didn't even care that the man she was kissing was the same man that was holding her captive. All she knew was that her knees had turned to jelly, and that __something had to be very wrong to make him do this. _

Penny blinked, clearing the memory from her mind. Why was she turning her back on these people, really? Was she too scared of going back, maybe. Maybe it was the change in reality. She had some semblance of a choice now, unlike the last time, and she didn't want to pick the wrong group.

"Billy really wants to see you." Moist said, serious this time. "At least go talk to him." Penny nodded, biting her lip, and she opened the door.

The living room fell silent as she walked in, and Penny felt self conscious, though not for the first time. She pulled a chair from the dining room table, purposefully avoiding the painfully obvious empty spots next to Billy and Fawks.

"Cyd. Is this joker for real?" Fawks asked as soon as she sat down.

"Penny, you can't have seriously considered this guy!" The comments overlapped, and Penny felt overwhelmed.

"My name's not Cyd, Fawks. It's Penny." She said, "And yes, I did date him, Billy, for two days." Both men sat in shock, each receiving the answer they didn't want.

"What happened, Billy?" Penny asked quietly, and though Fawks and Zaboo looked confused, Billy knew exactly what she was talking about.

"Captain Hammer's dead, Penny, and Johnny Snow." Billy began, leaning towards her and trying not to be too harsh.

"Jason's dead." She repeated, her tone was almost emotionless, as if she had expected it. "Just heroes?"

"No, Lieka, Jefferson, and Bowie as well." He looked tormented.

"Penny, bullets flew everywhere, some of us were even hit by our own gunfire."

"You too?" It came out almost as a whisper. Despite the lack of words, Penny felt herself being ensnared by Billy's tormented web, cocooned in it, as if they were the only two people left in the room.

Until Fawks cut in.

"Cyd- Penny, you mean this guy has killed people?" He was, for the first time, visibly flustered.

"Fawks, it's better if you don't know." Penny said, and though it didn't show in her voice, she was beginning to get more and more annoyed with them.

Billy seemed to sense her edginess, because out of nowhere, Fawks and Zaboo were encased in an icy blue aura, frozen in time.

"Billy!" Penny cried out in shock, "You can't just do that to people!"

"Penny, let's not think about them for a minute." Billy caught Penny's hands in his own, and turned her towards him.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to come get you." He started, and Penny began to protest, that apologies weren't necessary, but he cut her off.

"I'm sorry for killing you, I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping you captive. I'm surprised you'll still talk to me after all this. Penny, after everything I've put you through, do you think, maybe you could come back?" Billy's blue eyes were so full of hope, Penny could feel her resolve crack.

"I'd really like to properly date you." Then he gave her that shy smile. The one she hadn't seen for years, since before she had even started dating Captain Hammer, and her resolve broke completely. Nothing was holding her here, and nothing could stop her from picking up and leaving everything behind.

The prospect didn't scare her, she'd done it before, and this time, there was no emotional stake, nothing to lose.

She looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever, lost in the sweetness of their crystal blue color, before a barely audible 'yes' escaped her lips.

The grin, for it was a grin now, that split Billy's face was enormous, and Penny almost laughed at the absurdity.

"Yes, of course I'll go." She said again, giddy, throwing her arms around Billy in excitement.

"But Billy," Penny began as they came off their initial high. "Can you still unfreeze them?"

"Sure, get your things, I'll take care of this."

"I don't have anything I need to get." Penny said, thinking a moment over all her belongings.

"Alright then." Billy aimed the freeze ray at his victims again, and fired, freeing them from the immobilizing blue aura.

The trio was out the door before Zaboo or Fawks realized what was happening.

"Are you sure about this?" Billy asked, as they slid into the back seat of Moist's car.

Penny smiled at the both of them, and shyly took Billy's hand.

"I'm sure."

For the first time, the drive was nice. There was no black cloud hanging over their heads. No deadlines, no threats. It was just three friends on a road trip, returning home for the last time.

* * *

Let me know what you think!

And don't worry, I won't be away from Dr. Horrible for long! I just need to catch up on all the other stories I've got running, then I'd really like to do a bunch of one shots about the married life of Penny and Billy

(Hint hint, if you have ideas you'd like to see, let me know!)

Thanks again to every one who has read and reviewed, I couldn't have done this without you!

XOXO  
Belle


End file.
